Greg's Birthday
by Lalenna
Summary: It's Greg's birthday and the whole gang celebrates. First CSI fic eek pls RR ppl wanted more so heres the 4th chapter. You still wanna read this lol? Ya mad!
1. Greg's Birthday

Title: Greg's Birthday

Disclamer: Don't ownany of the charaters or the people who play them - IfI did, thenI would not be her writing but drooling over Eric Szmanda. :P

A/N: This is my first CSI fic! Ive read so many good CSI fics over the past few days and this isnt a patch on them but it was fun to write so I don't care lol. Check out anything byEmmithar she's amazing! This is dedicated to my mum 'coz it's her birthday today and was the inspiration for this. Even if she doesnt know it lol.

Please review :)

* * *

"Hey Nicky, what time did you tell him to pick you up?" Catherine asked as she pushed a few stray balloons out of the kitchen and into the living room and put several bottles of champagne into the fridge.

"8:30. I told him Gris wanted us both in early and my car being in the shop." Nicky smiled as he went to the door as the doorbell rang.

"One double chocolate cake with extra chocolate." Warrick said as he walked in, "Hey Cath," he called to her as he put down the cake.

"Hey Warrick. See Sara? Or Grissom for thet matter. They was meant to be here a quarter of an hour ago and her cell's going straight to voice mail.

"I'm here," Sara called rushing up to the door, Grissom walking up just after her. "My car broke down, had to garb a lift of Griss." She explained as she put the brightly wrapped presents down and turned on Warrick and Nick "I can't believe you gave me present buying duty," she eyed them venomously. "Do you know the looks I got from buying your 'gifts'." Nick and Warrick just laughed.

"Hey guys, better get moving. Greg's just pulled up." Grissom quietened the group as they hid in their pre-decided positions.

A knock on the door signalled that Greg had arrived.

"Hey man, I'm almost ready just come in," Nick called out from behind the sofa. The door opened and the five hidden CSI's appeared from nowhere.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREG!" They all called as their youngest made it into the room. Greg smiled as the team yelled as he walked into Nick's apartment.

"So much for your car being in the shop." Greg called to Nick as he was assaulted into a hug by Catherine. "You know it would have been more believeable if you actually moved you car from the drive." He laughed as Nick made his way to the window to see his car still in the driveway just like Greg has said.

"Damn. I knew I forgot to do something." Nick laughed. Sara appeared next to Greg with two glasses of champagne .

"You sure you're old enough for this lab rat?" Sara asked handing one of the glasses to him. Greg's smile changed as he looked at Sara.

"Do I get a birthday kiss then?" He asked slyly

Sara rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming lad rat." She laughed. A small package hit Greg in the head and Nick started a chat of presents a several more packages used 'air' mail to arrive at Greg's feet. Eyeing the Nick and Warrick presents with suspicion her decided to open them first and get it over with. A small pile of wrapping paper later he was left with and inflatable female doll from Nick with the comment he'd have more chance with the doll then Sara which got a laugh from everyone but Sara how just glared at Nick. Warrick's was almost as bad Karma Sutra For Dummies, his excuse 'It goes so well with Nick's present.' Grissom got him a shirt while Catherine and Sara both got CD's. Several glasses of wine later Grissom mentioned that they should start to head to the lab.

"Thanks guys." Greg said as they gathered their things.

"It's no over yet. We get off early if there no emergencies and we plan to celebrate with style." Nick said throwing his arm over Greg's shoulders.

"Ready to finish the party?" Warrick asked as shift ended at a practically unknown early hour.

"Hell yeah." Greg smiled as he changed out of his work clothes an into his normal day clothes.

"Good. You have forty minutes to get home and get changed into something you can wear at a club and then meet us in the parking lot here." After giving his orders he left the locker room.

Three hours later the night shift was still living it up in one of the many Las Vegas clubs.

"This has to be one of the strangest days ever" Nick laughed at Warrick as he sipped. He was defiantly passed tipsy.

"Well don't blame this on me." Warrick replied as he scanned the crowds laughing as he spotted the four missing members of the team. "You idea for the party."

"Yours for the club," came the reply.

"Hey Nicky I think you own me 20 bucks. Not only did I con Sara into a skirt but I give it about thirty seconds before Greg and her start ripping each others clothes off. Your blow up doll's going to be made redundant." He laughed.

"Hey if you make more then one bet you should also keep an eye on the others." Nick nudged him. "Cath's practically dirty dancing to the music, defiantly showing us her old times, and Grissom's joining in." He laughed and shook his head. The team had gone mad. "Can we do this for my birthday?"

Fini

* * *

You all know you want to press that button :)


	2. The Evening after the Morning Before

Chap Title: The Evening after theMorning Before

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its charaters but if you all want to chip in and buy me Eric Szmanda feel free.

Dedication: To Mr O for not noticing I wasn't listen in Psychology but instead writing this.:)

* * *

**R2R**

**Unlikely-to-bear-it** Your welcome about the pressie thing lol. I was sleep deprived at the time (come to think of it I still am lol). Glad you liked it.

**Crookedpen** I actually planned that if ppl wanted more it would be from the day after – great minds an all. Thanks for the review!

**Casemsosea** (aka Bekka) – GREG IS MINE I TELL YOU!

Thanks also to **Tabbies, FicFreak6, Eruanne of the Woodland Realm, Missusmesser **and** Dragon of Athena** – Reviews make the world go round.:)

Heres a fic for you all to check out

**Replaced by Missusmesser**

It's my fic of the week.

All must read and review and make sure you let her know the story needs to carry on.

* * *

7:00pm

"Uh!" Greg moaned trying to move into a more comfortable position in the bed only to end up more caught and tangled in the sheets. Violently kicking the duvet his leg connected with something warm and solid.

"Ow!" Sara complained struggling to sit up. "What the…? God!" She sighed giving up and instead dragged the covers back over her head. Greg pulled the covers hard and ended up on the floor in only his boxers (a/n drools). Sara now curled up in the entire duvet. Greg leaned over and pulled the covers away from Sara's face.

"Breakfast?" He asked with a smile. Sara strolled from the bed and into the en-suite bathroom as her stomach rebelled. Greg followed and pulled her hair away from her face and handed her a gals of water still smiling to himself. After taking a sip Sara turned to Greg giving him a feeble push.

"I hate you." She said as Greg ended up sprawled on the bathroom floor.

"Bacon and eggs it is then." He smiled.

10:00pm

Catherine grabbed her bottled water and downed two aspirin as another wave of pain hit her head.

"Don't kill me, but you look rough Cath," Warrick said as he walked into the locker room.

"You try dealing with a hangover, while looking after Lindsey, on, oh, three hours sleep," she snapped. Catherine slammed out of the locker room just as Nick walked in.

"What's wrong with Dancing Queen?" Nick asked as he dumped hi bag next to his locker.

"Hangover. So much for Cath being the reasonable one."

"That's when five shots and seven glasses of wine and three beers aren't involved." Nick laughed. "She was trashed man."

"That's another $20 to you own me." Warrick laughed as well.

10:05pm

"No the pink Power Ranger was so much better than the yellow." Greg commented deliberately walking into Sara.

"Sorry lab rat but the pink kicked butt." Sra replied opening the door to the break room and walking into Grissom. "Oh. Sorry Griss. Greg distracted me."

"It was my charm and wit that did it." Greg smiled at Grissom but quickly stopped upon seeing his boss's face.

"DB at the Desert Paradise Resort. Hotel manager called it in after a maid found the body. Sara and Greg you take that. Nick, Warrick, hit and run. One DB at present but the girlfriend doesn't look good. You're on Main Street. Cath I need that paper work for the homicide suicide case you were working on and I need it before the end of shift." Catherine left the room first followed very closely by Grisson how had started humming 'Dancing Queen'.

"I'm driving," both Warrick and Sara yelled as soon as Grissom had left the room. The others jumped up planning to race them to the car.

All were ready to go when Greg rolled down his window.

"Hey Nick. Warrick!" He yelled. "Who's better the pink or yellow Power Ranger?"

"Yellow" Warrick called back.

"Pink." Nick's answer clashed with Warrick's.

"Thanks Nick," Sara yelled back.

"Hey," Greg said turning to her, "Warrick sided with me!"

"So Nick agreed with me?" Was Sara's reply.

"Do you think maybe we should ask Grissom?" Asked Greg as the car pulled away leaving Nick and Warrick behind.

"Man that was weird." Warrick said starting the car up.

"Yeah I know." Nick turned to him. " Yellow Ranger? Have you no taste?"

* * *

Yes I do realise I have gone mad insert manic laughter

This was meant to be a one-shot but a few ppl asked for more and i was in a gd mood so though 'why not'.

If you want to know about refrences to Dancing Queen, Power Rangers and what exactly Sara was doing in bed with Greg then you have to push the little button at the bottom of the page and let me know how fab i am lol...bribes will help the cause. If you want this continued you have to let me know :) - Cas


	3. Coffee

Title: Coffee

Disclaimer: CSI and its characters don't belong to me -if they did I would be Mrs Sanders starts daydreaming

Dedication: To AQA examination board for giving me a exam which told me to watch CSI and to Bekka for lending me the first and third series. Lots of Gregness lol (He's mine!)

Fic(s) of the part:

**Stuck by ScribbleDream**

And

**And There I Go by FicFreak6**

If you want a laugh you can't miss out on these.

* * *

**R2R**

**FicFreak6 **– I could also go for Greg in boxers…it was a very nice mental image lol. Glad you're enjoying it so far.

**Unlikely-to-bear-it** – Sorry but the Pink Ranger rocked outta the gals (Tommy was my fave guy lol) The whole Greg in boxers seemed to be a hit – They even get mentioned in the post drools lol – pass the bucket. I'm in the UK so were miles behind the US on eps – we haven't even had 4x4 yet -I've managed to download it (I wasn't gonna miss out on that) and all but the last 3 eps so far and everyone's now mentioning the finale ep and I haven't been able to get hold of it!

**Casemsosea** – Glad it's working lol. I'm shocked. You didn't mention Greg once in you last review lol. Enjoy!

**Crookedpen** – here's the next chapter! I'm glad you like this and find it funny – this is first attempt at a humour. More dancing queen to come later if ppl still want chapters.

* * *

Sorry this took so long I've had both this and the next chapter ready since Thursday but decided to eat the fic for a day or so -It wasn't coming up on searches or anything I ended up having to email and find out what had happened to my fic.

* * *

**12:13am**

"Greg!" Sara whined sliding closer o him on the couch. "Pleeeeease?"

"No! It's mine." Greg said moving to the other side of the break room. "My precious." He whispered stroking the coffee cup. "All mine."

Sara glared at him the brightened. "If I beat you on the Playstation can I have some?"

"I choose the game." He said walking over to the console. "Warrick brought ina new game today."

"Fine." Sara said throwing a cushion on the floor for her to sit on. "What game is it?

**12:33am**

"I'm telling you man. She was so much hotter than Kimberly. Yellow rocks." Warrick said as him and Nick walked into the break room, still arguing over Power Rangers. Nick zoned him out as he watched the television screen.

"What the…? He started before Warrick cut him off.

"Hey! That's mine. Give it back meany heads!" He yelled as Greg and Sara bounced Teletubbies across the screen after tubby toast on the Playstation.

"Teletubbies? Man, tell me your joking." Nick turned to Warrick.

"DO NOT DISS MAN. DON'T DO IT YOUR LIFE'S AT RISK. Tubbies rule. I have even the single." Warrick started singing and dancing around the room. "Telletubbies. Tellletubbies. Say…Eh…Oh. EH-OH."

Nick and Greg watched Warrick in amusement as Sara thrashed Greg at the game, mainly by switching the controllers (A/N – this works lol – how do you think I bet my 5yr old cousin lol)

"Ha! I won. You Mr Sanders owe me a coffee." Sara said smugly.

"You cheat! I refuse. I demand a rematch."

"Nope. And you can't refuse or I'll tell them what you're like in bed."

Greg's face paled. "You wouldn't."

Sara smiled brightly. Nick and Warrick practically sat on Sara.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us." They chanted over and over again.

"FINE!" She yelled. "Greg…"

"No, don't," Greg pleaded.

"wears boxers with…"

"I'll give you the coffee!"

"choo-choos on them, and…"

"I'm begging you Sara!"

"has a teddy…"

"Bitch!"

"called Sophie." Sara finished.

Nick and Warrick just looked at Greg.

"Dude, that's soooooo wrong." Warrick whispered sliding slowly away from Greg.

"Dude," Nick whispered. "How did you get Sara into bed with you?"

* * *

Another chapter done and dusted. You know what you have to do if you want another chapter. If you don't well you can hit the button and tell be why lol. Basically pls review lol 


	4. Explanations

Title: Explainations

Disclaimer: Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine I tell you – okay maybe not all mine…or even a little bit mine. You can all stop dashing my dreams now!

Dedication: For Ju, Annie, Amber and Betty for keeping me entertained for 24hrs straight on the weekend when the sleep fairy went on strike. Great company even if it did come via email from the other side of the world in some cases. You guys rock.

_Pick of the Fics_ this chap goes to insert drum roll

Two as One by Trainerker

A/N: R2R's are at the bottom of the chap as one explanation would have given parts of this chapter away. Yesterday I did my Media exam and spend 2hrs saying how great CSI was – def. one of my better exams. Well I'm gonna go revise for Psychology tomoz…you can wish me luck when you review (can you see the review hint there lol) A special thanks for Bekka who typed this for you – if she hadn't you might be luck and get in sometime next week lol.

* * *

"Greg! I'm going to kill you." Sara spat as the guys turned to look at her. "This is all your fault!"

"How come? You mentioned it." Greg asked, confused.

"You wouldn't give any coffee!" She said, hitting him with the pillow she had been sitting on.

"Hey that hurt! You're going down Sidle." Greg gave a war cry before leaping at Sara. Nick and Warrick hid under the table as pillows went flying around the room.

"Go on Sara!" Nick yelled as Sara hit Greg in the stomach with a pillow.

"My money's on Greg," Warrick said, reaching for Nick's hand to shake, "$20"

"Yeah. Ouch!" Nick said as Sara got tackled to the floor.

"Greg! Greg! Greg! Greg! Greg!" Warrick chanted as Catherine came through the door.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked joining Nick and Warrick under the table.

"Sara told us that Greg wore choo-choo boxers and has a teddy called Sophie because Greg wouldn't let her have some of his coffee. Now Sara's pissed because we want to know how Greg got Sara to sleep with him." Nick updated.

"$20 on Sara?" She asked. Warrick nodded.

"Right, Greg! Leave her alone. NOW!" Catherine yelled at Greg making him drop the pillow and Sara scored the last hit.

"I win! Loser!" Sara laughed.

"Cheat." He muttered.

"Hand over the money." Catherine turned on Warrick.

"Cheat." He muttered, handing over the cash.

"Sara. How do you know about Greg's boxers?" Catherine asked Sara, glaring at Greg.

"We were drunk and decided we didn't want to just go home, so we went back to Greg's house and watched series 7 of Power Rangers, and then flicked through Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine and Care Bears, okay?" Sara mumbled.

"Ha!" Warrick cried, "And you complained about me liking the Teletubbies. You watch the Care Bears!"

"Hey man, what's wrong with the Care Bears?" Nick asked looking shocked.

"They're evil, man. Like under-your-bed, nightmares evil." Warrick whispered.

"Nothing evil lives under your bed Warrick," Grissom said, walking into the break room. "Fred is the only thing under there."

"Fred?" Greg looked at his boss.

"Yes Greg, Fred. The friendly monster that lives under the bed and goes on picnics with the fairies next door and the garden gnomes." Grissom replied. "Now hadn't you better get back to work?"

The others just looked at him.

* * *

A/N2: Fred is the monster that lives under the bed of the 7yr old I babysit. Fred makes sure he doesn't have nightmares and beats up the bad monsters as well has having loads of adventures lol. Fred belongs to me so pls don't take him from under the bed :)

* * *

**R2R**

**Unlikely-to-bear-it** – I'm glad you're still enjoying this. Your right Stuck is amazing. I'm always giggling so bad by the end of each chapter. I though the Nick line was great as well. It's one of my fave lines so far from my fic. PINK!

**Dnagal** – Thanks! I'm gald ppl like it – actually it's scary how much pplseem to like it lol. Honsetly, I never though I woulf get this many good review fro just three chapters. It's mad – thanks for the review :)

**Crookepen** – Your right about how some of this stuff can be in the show and I'm glad that ppl think that – it means that I'm keep to character and not destroying them lol. I think its another reason why ppl can find it so funny because they can see that chars doing it. Oh and next chap is called 'Dancing Queen' lol

**FicFreak6** – Your welcome. When I started posting I got into the habit of recommending fics that I've read that I think ppl would like too. As it went along I started to put up authors who'd only had one or two fics up but were really good thinking well if anyone actually ready the A/N's then I'd be helping boost someones reviews and getting some of the newer writers known a bit more. It always seems like those that have 7 or 8 fics have about 50 review a chapter while those with 1 or 2 sometimes don't get any so I hunt though for fics that are good and need recognition for that.

**Celsie** – Is this update quick enough for you lol. I'm glad you think this fic is so good. Chapter 5 will be up soon but then I'm taking a brak for about a week. I might have more stuff up after that. :)

**Sidlegirl21** – Okay I'm not going to rant here. Just to clarify I have mentioned sex in this fic but only once and that was in the first part when I mentioned Karma Sutra. Other that that I've left it up to the reader to put in there own mental images of Greg in boxers. If you think that there is too much sex within the fic it's because you're adding it, not me. I was trying to do it so if ppl wanted they could assume it, nothing more – I have a 12yr old reading this so I'm not going to have them in full detail doing the dirty. I'm sorry if it offended you and did seem like there was too much in here. Thanks for the review.

Thanks again guys...

Pls hit the button


	5. Dancing Queen

Title: Dancing Queen!

Disclaimer: Yes I own CSI, honestly. Oh and Eric Szmanda is my personal sex slave wakes from daydream Damn!

Dedication: For Crookepen – told you I'd get around to it :)

Fic of the Post:

**Breaking Point** by **CMELO**

* * *

**R2R**

**FicFreak6** – Be careful lol – falling from seats hurts…so does laughing do hard you hit you head on your headboard…Don't ask. As for I'll Stand By You I plan to have another part out on Friday latest. I have an exam next week but I promise that if you share Eric with me I'll post 2 parts lol.

**Unlikely-to-bear-it** – Nooooo! The Carebears are evil lol. PINK!

**Jessica Summers** – I'm also waiting for the CSI lot to go out for drinks…that would be very interesting lol. Thanks for the review.

**Jen** – I take it you're a Nick Stokes gal lol. Well I'm the future Mrs Szmanda lol. Hope you like.

**Chelsea** – Isn't Stuck the best! – The hiccups had me the most espec when my started to hiccup as I read it lol.

**LocoGreggo** – No! Me and Greg are the 'ultimate in perfection' lol Sara and Greg come in second, but the two of them are so much fun to write lol.

* * *

**5:43am**

"Can I go home yet?" Greg asked for the twelfth time in about seven minutes.

"Got the results yet?" Sara asked lobbing a paper balls at Greg's head.

"No." He sulked.

"Well then." Sara burst out laughing as one of the balls was speared by one of Greg's spikes.

"Hey! Don't mess the do!" He yelped.

"Why? It's a state anyway." Sara laughed again as Greg's face dropped and his hands reached to push up a few flattened spikes. "Joking Greg. It looks fine, kinda cute actually."

"You think I'm cute? See Sara, I told you you couldn't resist me." Greg slid over next to her and wrapped his arm around Sara's waist.

"Hey, calm down rat boy. I never mentioned that you were cute. Just your hair." Sara laughed as Greg started to do a striptease while yelling.

"I'm S-E-X-Y! SEXY!" (A/N Drools)

"Oh God! No! Save me please," Sara laughed so hard she feel off the stool she had been sitting on (A/N again – That's for you FicFreak) "Ouch!"

Greg burst out laughing and soon joined her.

"You're a mess," Greg giggled. Greg attempted to stand but another peel of laughter when half stood caused him to end up sitting in Sara's lap.

"Ow, ow, ow. Bony butt." Sara giggled trying and failing to push Greg off her.

"I'm not even going to ask." Nick said walking into the lab to pick up some result then walking straight out again throwing them a weird look.

**5:52am**

Sara and Greg grabbed the results and headed towards Grissom's office. Both gave the other a quizzical look as the music swam through the door into the hallway.

"It can't be," Sara mumbled turning the handle after giving quite knock.

"Holy crap!" Greg yelped closing his eyes and trying to claw the image from his head. Sara grabbed Greg's hand and dragged him from the office before they were spotted.

"Tell me THAT was a dream!" Sara turned to Greg.

"Holy crap," was the only reply as Greg walked down the hallway muttering about needing coffee because he _must_ have dreamt _that_.

**5:57am**

"You must be kidding!" Warrick laughed as Greg told him what happened.

"Man I _wish_ I was." Greg winced. "I mean Cath was practically dirty dancing to the song…on top of Grissom. And to Dancing Queen too! I didn't know you could even dance like that to ABBA."

"You're lying Greg. Never in a million years would…"

"Oh…God…Warrick, man…Sara just…me that…Cath…dancing…Grissom?" Nick finished, gasping for breath as he ran to find his friend.

"You and Sara cook this up night when she was admiring your choo-choos? Sad man, very sad." Warrick gave the younger a push resulting in Greg hitting the floor. Again.

"We'll prove it to you." Greg said annoyed they wouldn't believe him.

"Bet on it?" Warrick smiled.

"Fine. If me and Sara win you come in on your night off and have to sing and dance to Dancing Queen and another ABBA song of our choice. Dressed up. Nick too. We lose we'll do it." Greg smiled back.

"Fine," Warrick said as Greg left the room.

"Man, what just happened?" Nick asked still in the doorway.

* * *

Okay guys, that's it for Greg's Birthday. I have a sequel planned if people still want more but you have to let me know. Hint hint hit the button lol. Also I have 2 new CSI fics up. **Lost** which another planned one-shot but if ppl want more you know the story lol and **I'll Stand By You **which is going to be my long fic. Please check them out as well and let me know about the sequel. You're the best - Cas 


End file.
